


蛾摩拉之火

by AtTheMountainofMadness



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Rating: NC17, Religious Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtTheMountainofMadness/pseuds/AtTheMountainofMadness
Summary: 无





	蛾摩拉之火

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LAU_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAU_Lily/gifts).



“当时耶和华将硫磺与火、从天上耶和华那里、降与所多玛和蛾摩拉、

把那些城、和全平原、并城里所有的居民、连地上生长的、都毁灭了。

罗得的妻子在后边回头一看、就变成了一根盐柱。”*

 

“我们的父必会看见。所以我们要完全、像我们的天父完全一样。”*

 

“这出自马太福音，第五章的第48段，我还记得。”

 

村夫粗鲁地打断了布道，十字架下的人却没有任何不悦，他合上书，透过彩玻璃投来的光没有改变他一根发丝的颜色，金发仍如太阳般闪耀。任何人只要看一眼他的眼瞳，就仿佛受到了福泽，得到了他们要得到的。

 

“我很高兴你还记得，我的孩子。”

 

单片镜在他的眼窝留下了一点红痕，他温和地看向座中的所有人，令他们呼吸一滞。

 

“今天就到这里，主爱你们，阿门。”

 

众人也齐齐道了声阿门，逐渐退去了。

 

没有唱诗班，也没有浩浩荡荡的退堂式，更没有罗马式的穹顶，他见到的是一座粗制滥造，缺乏打理的石质教堂，整体仿巴舍里卡式，中央的讲坛与十字架后却镶了一块罗马式的彩玻璃。最奇怪的却还是它维多利亚式的门廊。这座看起来像缝合怪一般的教堂拥有大理石的地板，至少圣桌与讲坛部分是大理石的，石砖被切割成奇异的几何形状，严丝合缝地拼在一起。外墙与内壁都被绿的发黑的藤蔓爬满，像血管的分叉，室内的家具亦完全不能用了。这是一个名为阿卡姆的小镇，起初他来到这里时，镇上的人甚至不知道基督为何物。如今他正在烦恼如何教导他们唱阿门颂。

他有些守旧，甚至死板的像个天主教，但他确实是个实打实的新教徒，或许波士顿的新教会就是看中了他这一点。他亦并不认为感化这个冷漠阴沉的小镇是桩苦差事，说到底，他只是在做他的工作，他这份态度恐怕比镇民还要高傲冷漠。

他看着他苍白的手指骨节出神，一只黝黑的手伸过来将他惊醒。

 

“劳伦斯神父（Father Lawrence）”

 

“请叫我牧师（Priest），你有什么要诉说（confess）吗？”

 

那只手顺势握住了他的手，这让劳伦斯有一些惊慌，可他还是轻轻反握住了那只手，闪烁的目光与他平静的语气截然相反。这个镇上的人与他们冷漠的个性相反，仿佛尤其喜欢肌肤相触。他们手里出汗，冰冷而黏腻，黏住劳伦斯的手掌，慢慢地爬上他的手臂，像蜘蛛的绒毛扫过他的皮肤。

他努力地忍住冷颤，金色近乎透明的睫毛微微颤动，遮住了来人漆黑而不详的目光。

 

“我的神父，我的罪过令我羞于启齿。”那村夫逐渐靠近，说话间露出烟酒过多而泛黄的牙齿，他粗重的呼吸像剑锋顶着劳伦斯的喉咙。劳伦斯闻到了粗劣烟草的味道，混着劣质私酿波本，熏得劳伦斯晕头转向，下一秒他就被按在了讲坛上，被近乎狂热的信徒扯开了衣领。

 

“我能让你成神，婊子（WE can make you a god, whore）”

 

粗糙的手指按痛了劳伦斯，在他洁白的皮肤上留下像蜿蜒荆棘般的红痕，他的纽扣像单片镜一样早已不知所踪，恶人的獠牙已然在他的脖颈上。他开始挣扎，并不如看起来般瘦弱，可恶魔的力量较他强大太多，本该握住农具的手掌此刻紧紧握住他脆弱的脖颈。

劳伦斯仰起头，难以呼吸，泪眼朦胧中看到死去的圣人。

他现在正与他一样走向死亡，四肢逐渐冰凉，按住他的手也是冰凉的，灼伤他的只有下身的黑暗，那黑暗正在逐渐靠近，要从内由外吞噬他。

劳伦斯看见血从圣人的冠下涌出来，沾染了他的胸脯，他从架上走下来，托住劳伦斯的后脑。

附在劳伦斯身体上的黑暗突然剥落，摔在地上，发出沉闷的响声，氧气在下一瞬间涌入劳伦斯的肺叶，眼泪却在不断涌出，陌生人将他扶起，像父亲一样轻拍他的背脊，片刻后劳伦斯才得以看清来人（saver）的样貌。

他有着与救世主一般的棕发，温顺地垂在肩上，注视他的眼眸让劳伦斯想起了童年的森林，他不由得向他伸出手，不由得重新开始战栗，并抓紧他的衣领。

黑暗此刻躺在地上一动不动，黑色的污秽亵渎了圣洁的地板，劳伦斯不敢再看第二眼，转而把头扭向将他抱起的男人，面对劳伦斯的左脸横陈着可怖的疤，劳伦斯却在其中看见红色的涌动。他想伸出手，那人却偏过头去，垂下来的棕发遮住了左脸。

他们仍待在教堂里，此等暴乱的罪不可被大肆宣扬。劳伦斯披着陌生人脱下来的大衣，稍稍挡住了灌进胸膛的冷风，才使他的血液重新温暖起来。那个陌生人背对着他，好像在背对自己的罪恶，难以忍受的沉默在彼此之间蔓延，劳伦斯将大衣裹紧了些，片刻的沉默使他重拾理智与高傲，他近乎无声地清了清嗓子。

 

“我会把他处理掉，没人会知道发生过什么。”

 

陌生男人却抢先开口了，他有些局促地摸着颈侧露出来的一小块疤，与他手上的伤痕相比微不足道，劳伦斯透过他的身侧看见棕色皮料制成的枪袋，边缘磨得泛白。

这时轮到被抢先话语的劳伦斯局促了，他试图站起来，腿脚却不听使唤，他只好尽量坐直身子，目光笔直地看向陌生人。

 

“看上去这是最好的办法，感谢你，我的朋友，不管你是谁。”

 

“梅瑞迪斯。”

 

这个用在陌生人身上有些奇怪的名字停留在他的耳畔，奇异地让劳伦斯想起遥远家乡的海，他稍微有些愣神，一时没有反应过来，称为梅瑞迪斯的陌生人又轻轻地开口，像一个请求。

 

“用这个名字叫我。”

 

劳伦斯回过神来，“愿主保佑你，梅瑞迪斯。”

 

-

梅瑞迪斯将劳伦斯赶回卧室，这正合劳伦斯的意，他此刻正需要一个热水澡，一张柔软的床，和一次安静的祷告。

黑色的人形在他的脑中挥之不去，比闭上眼睛看到的黑暗还要更加漆黑，使他的脚跟发软。劳伦斯不安地向主寻求他的原谅，他跪在地上，木地板硌疼了他的膝盖。他紧攥着胸前挂着的金色十字架，急躁地念着祷词，心中的恐惧却萦绕不去，让他止不住地一阵发冷，村夫的咒骂可怖地盘旋在他的头顶，劳伦斯发出一声绝望的抽泣，缩起肩膀，扯住了肩上的衣物。烟与火药的气味隐隐约约地缠住他的手指，这使他出乎意料地冷静下来。劳伦斯闭上眼睛，想到了梅瑞迪斯的面庞，并做了两份祷告。

劳伦斯一直待在他的房间里，直到黑夜阴沉地逼近，还做了好一会的心理准备才踏出房门。他局促不安地来到厅堂，生怕撞见尸体依然躺在冰凉的大理石地板上。可他没有，那块本该被弄脏的地板洁白如初，梅瑞迪斯也不知所踪，只有掉落一地的书与烛台昭示着这里曾发生过的一切。

劳伦斯有些失落，只好回到楼上，也幸好这镇上的人信仰不深，除了礼拜便鲜少有人来访。劳伦斯不确定自己是否有勇气再次站到讲坛前，至少暂时不能。

夜里他做了几次噩梦，恶魔抓着他脚踝，脚下是地狱的岩浆，他抓着石壁爬到高处，又被嘲笑着拉了回来，直到那恶魔厌了，将他溺进岩浆里。许是他的主怜恤他，梦中劳伦斯好似抓到一块浮木，醒来看是梅瑞迪斯忘记带走的大衣衣袖，这让他感到一阵羞愧，却只能将恼火发泄在自己身上。他将大衣仔细叠好，自己却手忙脚乱地洗漱穿衣，在他扣到最后一个纽扣的时候，又变回了平时温和而冷漠的牧师。

劳伦斯有意打听梅，便难得去了一次镇中心。那是一个不大的广场，鉴于阿卡姆也是个不大的小镇，镇上唯一的巴士站就在此处，唯一连接外界的火车站也在不远处。中央的广场空荡荡的，灰色的石砖令人无由来地感到不详，他们散乱地排列着，露出无数破绽，这些破绽由水泥封起来了。几间零落的店铺无精打采地绕着广场分布，劳伦斯从来没有感觉到这里有风吹过，而那些门铃也永远不会作响。

他来到全镇唯一的一家落魄餐馆里，拒绝了老板推荐的私酿，并有意无意地提起了梅瑞迪斯，梅瑞迪斯这个名字即使在英国也并不常见，也鲜少作为一个男人的名字，更不用说这名字主人的相貌与名字同样令人印象深刻。或许是他的声音有点大，瞬间投来的视线像恼人的芒草一样刺痛劳伦斯的脊椎，他顿时感到如坐针毡，小心翼翼地压低了声音。而店主的脸色变得比坏天气还要阴沉，他啐了一口，什么也没说，只是叫劳伦斯离梅瑞迪斯远一些。

劳伦斯又试图问了其他镇民，他们无一不冷漠，有一个村妇甚至狠狠摔上了门。他只好在夜幕降临之前垂头丧气地走回教堂，夕阳将山脊的轮廓拉长，使山的正面陷入黑暗，蛰伏其中的双眼遥遥凝望阿卡姆。

巴舍里卡式却奇怪地有着维多利亚式门廊的教堂修建在山坡上，远离石砖砌成的主干道，蜿蜒而上的乡村小道越显荒芜，周围人烟稀少，只有零星破旧的木头房子坐落在农田之间，农田甚至都不能称作是农田，杂草在丛中放肆地生长扭曲，啃食庄稼的根基。几个在农田里的村夫看见劳伦斯，直起身来，劳伦斯心不在焉地朝他们微笑，却没有得到任何回应，他们没有说话，面无表情，眼里折射出贪婪的光，他们不怀好意的盯着劳伦斯，让他冷汗直流，路上的风景也无心逗留，在黑云降临的最后一刻踏入了教堂的门内。

 

下一个礼拜的前一天，他才能不颤抖地站到讲坛旁，为此他闭门不出地成天练习，让他的布道显得平稳而冷静，只是他仍有意避免着背靠讲坛，确保他的背后只有天父一人。

人陆陆续续地进来，落座，一派虔诚的模样，只是他们注视的不是天父而是劳伦斯，他们眼中的狂热让劳伦斯的内脏不适地拧成一团。

阿卡姆缺失不只是信仰，还有人手，教堂里就只由劳伦斯一个人打理，他只好省去许多繁琐的步骤。

 

“他倚靠神，神若喜悦他，现在可以救他。因为他曾说，我是神的儿子。那和他同钉的强盗、也是这样的讥诮他。从午正到申初、遍地都黑暗了。

约在申初、耶稣大声喊着说、以利、以利、拉马撒巴各大尼。就是说、我的神、我的神、为什么离弃我。”

 

劳伦斯的声音低沉，他双手捧住书，人子在他唇齿间复活，立在一旁的老爷钟指向三时。

 

劳伦斯为他们祷告，让他们在他的带领下画出僵硬的十字，那些漆黑的眼睛从进入教堂的那一刻起就一直注视他，即使劳伦斯想让他们低下头祷告。

“阿门。”最后他们齐声说。

 

今天也有不少人留了下来，向他告解，罕见的是一位女士也留了下来，她向他凑过去，说她患了病。

“您能治好我，只需要轻轻一碰。”她挨近劳伦斯，谄媚地贴上他的手臂，“您的美丽让女士也抛下矜持。”

劳伦斯想挣脱开来，留下来的人却开始涌上来，将他团团围住，一只只手从人群中伸出，按住他的手脚，半托半拉地将他推上圣桌。

 

“我能让你成神。WE can make you a god”

 

所有的声音重叠在一起，在教堂厅的穹顶隆隆回响，其中深不见底的欲望张开他的口，朝劳伦斯扑来。劳伦斯的嘴被死死地捂住，他从中尝到汗与泥土的味道，手指在他的白脸颊上留下漆黑的指印与黏腻的汗。他被无数只手向后拉，还有无数只手扯开他的纽扣，他的头枕着淫妇的膝，她端坐在圣桌上，咯咯笑着，轻柔地拭去劳伦斯汹涌的泪。

“我们将崇拜（Worship）你，爱（Adore）你，像你爱你的父（God），我们能让你成为真正的神。”

劳伦斯连摇头都做不到，他全身都被锁住，陌生触碰的恶心感觉像虫子一样爬满他的全身，他的胸膛露了出来，有人揪住他的乳头，使他的腰不得不弓起来，有人抚摸他的腰侧，有人迷恋他的背脊，有人掀开了他的袍，将手伸进他的腰带，在第三十三纽扣敲响地面时，握住了他的阴茎。

 

“他是淫妇，魔女！恶魔的娼妓！他要抢走男人并把他们吸干！他要杀害女人并偷走我们的孩子！”

尖叫像毒蛇的信子，打破一切，钻进劳伦斯的耳朵，直钻到他的脑子里，将他的脑浆和血液糊成一团，搅乱他所视的一切。他身上的一切都停了下来，只是或青或紫的印记不会退却。

嫉妒的女人嘴巴喷火，像另一教义书中所写的阿修罗，破门而入的女人们像军队般，站着与男人们对峙，劳伦斯被众星拱月般倚在他们之中，即使染灰也透亮得像初生的太阳。他的金发凌乱地下垂，因为冷汗贴在额上，眼眸融化成一片海——他的美丽足以战胜一切怒火。女人们紧张地不敢呼吸，仿佛劳伦斯只通过空气就能使他们成为奴隶。

诗人苦恼着:未来谁将相信我的诗？如果我能写出你的秀妍，他们会说“这诗人撒谎！这样的神来之笔怎么会流落人间？”

他的骨由十二个天使打造，在出生的七个礼拜轮番亲吻他的额头，在第七个礼拜的第七天被他父亲吻，并亲手在他的头上洒下至善的阳光，他是被喜悦的。

可他现在却柔软地倒在地上，女人们不敢扯他的头发，只好抓他的手臂与肩膀，血从她们尖利的指甲下溢出来，一滴滴砸到地上，他一路走过去，留下血迹像凋零的玫瑰。

他们为他戴上镣铐，使他衣不遮体地走过街道，人群拥挤得仿佛盛大的游行，他每走过一个街口，就会有新的人加入。

劳伦斯险些不能进入监牢，人群快把老旧的建筑挤碎，他重重的跌坐在黑色的地面，在解开他镣铐的人握住他手腕的时候才瑟缩了一下，那人对上劳伦斯的视线，他的眼睛眼白很少，瞳仁漆黑，此刻嘲弄般眯起来。他捏了捏劳伦斯的手腕，没有再做更多的动作。

 

他很快被送上了审判厅，他们给了他一套麻衣，讽刺地怕他的赤身裸体亵渎他们的地盘。

他被指控是魔女，是魔鬼化身，是恶毒的娼妇，应当处以火刑。审判长梗着脖子，脸色涨红地喊着判词，座下坐着的镇民像傍晚阿卡姆的山丘融入黑暗，只留下一双眼睛虎视眈眈。在劳伦斯的双脚突然腾空而起时，他的唾沫与审判锤才一起落下。

劳伦斯闻到一阵火药的温暖味道，他好像做了一场大梦，方才才醒过来，那人小心翼翼的托着他，这让他感到安全，好像一切从未发生。

劳伦斯失神地看着来者的绿眼睛，童年的森林又有了画面，父亲托着他与妹妹莉莉安娜。劳伦斯的头挨着来人的胸膛，胸腔里的心跳是他们常去玩耍的那条潺潺的山涧。

他注意到了劳伦斯的注视，向他轻轻地笑了一下，像雨夜的星火一样转瞬而逝。

 

‘现在求你、只这一次，饶恕我的罪，求耶和华我们的神，使我脱离这一次的死亡。’*

 

他们心中共同呐喊着，逃离人群，逃离牢笼，飞奔向停靠在泊油路上的汽车，梅瑞迪斯跑得太急，他膝盖狠撞地面的声音和枪声一样响。子弹如热刀切黄油般将他的肉体撕裂，血像葡萄酒一样从瓶口大的伤口里涌出来。梅瑞迪斯将钥匙塞进劳伦斯手里，无力的双手将劳伦斯摔下地面，人们蜂拥而上将他们锁进地牢。

“惩治魔女与他的恶党刻不容缓！”铁栏栅小窗外的人们喊，劳伦斯跪坐着，光裸的脚踝紧紧贴着铁镣，将梅瑞迪斯的头轻轻托起来，摆在膝上，用手抚摸梅瑞迪斯的头发，肖想此城将与蛾摩拉一同陷入硫磺与火焰。

 

人们过来，欢呼着将梅瑞迪斯从他身边抢走，欢呼着用无数只手将他拉扯近乎撕裂，在绳索套住他脖颈的瞬间爆发出最盛大的欢呼。他的脚下是带来生命的柴薪，现在却被用来夺走他的生命。人们围着他，如围着节日的篝火，这是阿卡姆唯一也是最盛大的节日。

梅瑞迪斯呢？他却是这样想，不向天父求救，也不愿抱怨对他的不公，他甚至分不清这一切究竟是赏或罚。他毋庸置疑要付上性命的代价，方可最后看梅瑞迪斯一眼。

梅瑞迪斯呢？他干涸的双眼重新充满晶盈的泪，悬在他的鄂边，迟迟不愿落在污秽的土地上。他不是天父，亦不是神子，更无受到圣灵的启示，却是唯一救他的人。

“洁净这土地！”镇民们举着火把，劳伦斯看过他们每一人的眼睛，想起那天死去的那被鬼附身的尸体空洞无物的眼神。

“他是恶魔派来诱惑我的妓女！”劳伦斯垂着头，他被勒住的脖子很累，也只能稍颠着脚站着，身上的衣物早被血浸透发黑，他的蓝眼睛却仍绝望地发着光，即使天堂坠落，天使如流星死去的那预兆末日，他的美也不会因此消逝。

“火焰洗涤我们的灵魂！”他们高喊，纷纷用手中的火把点燃他脚下的柴薪，火舌欢快地窜上来，像小狗一样舔舐他的脚底。他并不感到疼，只觉得温暖了。

 

 

梅瑞迪斯的血早已凝结了，结成了一滩黑色的冰，冰又被体温融化，他才转醒过来。墙砖与黑夜一样黑，老鼠啃食他的血块，发出咔嚓声，他刚开始什么都看不到，冷酷围绕着他。他害怕地不敢喊劳伦斯的名字，怕回应他的只有冷酷的回音。疯狂的人们忘记了锁门，他一瘸一拐地走到街上，狂欢过后人们冷酷地抛弃了街道。他的额角撞破了，结了痂，痂又被挣破，血从里面流下来，流到他的眼睛里，代替他流泪。

他便一边流泪一边跌跌撞撞地沿着足迹走，愈走被烧焦的石砖愈多，也愈漆黑，双重的黑暗压着他的背与肋骨，要将他压碎。漆黑在他面前的十字架下扩散开来，呈现出一个不规则的巨大的弧面。梅瑞迪斯抬头看，看不真切，他上前去看，十字上绑住一具尸体，已经与木质十字一起变成焦炭。

他绝望地捂住脸，跪了下去，柴薪的残渣刺破了他的双膝。他发出像野兽一般的恸哭，终于涌出眼泪，与血一起从指缝中啪嗒地掉到焦炭上，他一只手往前够，试图要找到劳伦斯焦炭化的手掌，它们却与木桩紧紧地黏在一起。梅瑞迪斯停住了，一个金色的十字架从劳伦斯的手掌中掉出来，梅瑞迪斯将它捡起来，摊在手心里，将脸埋进手掌待了一会，才用衣袖勉强擦干净脸。

他站起来，将十字架挂到自己脖子上，即使是阿卡姆浓郁的黑暗也难掩它的光芒，镶在中央的红宝石就同他腹部的血洞一样鲜红。他取下手上祖母绿戒，其中倒映着天上翻动的黑云，他割下一束头发将它串起，挂到了尸体的脖子上。

“你愿意当我的爱人吗？”他问，然后他们交换了一个长久的拥抱。

 

-

“将永远不会逝去，不管是无疾而终的爱人或爱情。”唯一的人写着悼词，他以一颗子弹为代价，他们放了他一马。

这是第一日，他站在雨里，雨云阴森地逼近，他拿着字迹模糊的纸，无声地念出悼词。

“他逝去了，我也随着一起死去，可今天我又在死人堆里惊醒，坟墓群中窥不见他的身影。”

 

这是第二日，活着的人被迫继续忍耐，他曾经听命的不义的人用一次让他得以一窥死去的人曾经鲜活的机会换来他暂时的效忠，他们乘上火车，轰轰地驶向波士顿，恶意的目光终于减少，他却不觉解放。

 

这是第三日，一个荡妇像滑溜的蛇，随着门缝挤进了房门，她的黑裙紧紧地缠上那爱人，撩起她的裙子露出吊带，她用蕾丝手套蒙住了爱人的双眼，爱人冷漠地看着这一切，要从黑暗的缝隙中窥一点光。

 

他冷漠地窥视着这一切，一只手隔着蕾丝抚摸他麻木的脸，仿佛睡梦中般轻柔，带着闪光，好似他做过的唯一的美梦——他曾梦见过他爱人的指尖穿过他的发，手掌贴住他的脸颊。

最后他还是决定将自己从美梦中割离开来，他抓住那只较一般女人大的手，将它们从自己的眼上移开。

 

起初他自以为窥视了太阳的真貌，又看见平静汪洋中的月转星移，最后窥见狼狈的自己。面前的人替他拭去眼泪，不在意浑浊的泪水沾湿自己的手套，他感到冰凉的金属缓和了他脸颊的滚烫。三时准点摇晃的巨铃将他从幻梦晃入真实，他在泪眼朦胧中目睹了真正的神迹，并紧紧抓住了他。

劳伦斯温和地咯咯笑了起来，尾音却因为局促而颤抖，梅瑞迪斯将他抱得太紧了，他只好跨坐在他身上，梅瑞迪斯的脸抵着他的胸膛，复活的这对爱人手脚不再冰凉，他们互相汲取，胸膛开始炙热。

梅瑞迪斯从他的胸膛抬头看他，劳伦斯看到他的嘴唇因久未饮水而开裂，还看到他的下唇有一道细小的疤，

“我们终会陷落，爱人。”他这么说，劳伦斯深深地看向他的眼，倒映森林的湖泊产生漩涡，将他控住。

我们终会死亡，我们终会被降与硫磺与火，只要我们还相爱的一天，那座诡谲的城将会永远在我的梦境作祟。

于是他也激烈地回吻，与对方唇舌相依，津液从舌尖滴下来，像毒蛇的毒液，他们撕咬，舔舐，毫无章法地吻——这不是吻，这是两位君王的拼杀，试图占领对方每一寸土地。

梅瑞迪斯一边用唇舌吻他，使他面色潮红，呼吸急促，他渐渐地倾身前去，双手托着宝物将他放到丝绒的被褥上，解开他金丝与宝石做的纽扣，却不解开看起来那过紧的束腰，他将衣摆抽出来，劳伦斯随着他柔顺地伸出手臂，顺从地抬起腰臀，让自己完全暴露在梅瑞迪斯的目光下。

梅瑞迪斯居高临下地看他，劳伦斯仍穿着那双黑色的手套，腰上卡着黑色的束腰，腿上的吊带被蹭掉了一半。他乖顺地躺在那里，羞耻地无地自容，阴茎却悄悄勃起了，顶着他的手掌心，流出一点淫液来。

梅瑞迪斯此刻显得更可怕了，他一声不吭，只用双眼舔舐遍劳伦斯的全身，直到劳伦斯绝望地小声呜咽，才俯下身去吻他。劳伦斯挺起腰，悄悄地前后摆动好慰藉他的阴茎，他用龟头轻轻磨蹭梅瑞迪斯的衣摆，却不能餍足，他无意识地抓住梅瑞迪斯的双肩，用乞求的眼神看他。梅瑞迪斯叼住他的颈侧，手握住他的阴茎却不动作。

“舔湿我的手指。”他命令道，手指撬开劳伦斯的唇齿却不再探入，劳伦斯害怕地睁大眼睛，却乖顺地照做，他小心翼翼地用舌尖，像舔一个冰棒一样一点一点舔湿，并无师自通地含住梅瑞迪斯的两根手指，让他们能摸到口腔深处。劳伦斯紧绷着，紧张地忘记了呼吸，只好仰起头，像个溺水人一样双手攥着梅瑞迪斯的手臂，发出破碎的呜呜声。梅瑞迪斯的手指突然发难，毫无征兆地探到了他的喉咙，劳伦斯干呕起来，津液与眼泪都溢出来，梅瑞迪斯吻住他，液体淅沥沥地从他们的下颚滴落。

劳伦斯像被暴雨打过一般狼狈，散下来的头发汗津津地贴住额头，脸上都是眼泪和口水，可只要始作俑者的一个亲吻或拥抱，他便会顺从地照做任何事。

梅瑞迪斯揉着他的颈椎，像安抚一只猫一样安抚他，手却阴险地向下探。手指插进去的时候劳伦斯差点咬到了自己的舌头，如果他有尾巴和耳朵，此刻一定都警觉地竖起来。

“劳伦斯……”梅瑞迪斯在他颈边呢喃，声音轻柔地如善于哄骗的塞壬，他手上的动作却无比残酷，掌心蹭过劳伦斯的乳头，或将它夹在指尖拉扯，或在他的胸膛与乳尖旁边留下齿印与吻痕。劳伦斯没有任何适应这疼痛与快感的时间，上一秒他因第二根手指蹭过肠壁尖叫，下一秒却因为梅瑞迪斯含住了他的乳头哭了出来。

他湿的一塌糊涂，流出来的淫液甚至打湿梅瑞迪斯的一小片衣摆，他感觉有什么要从身体深处爆发，梅瑞迪斯却残忍地停下了手指。

“最懂你的人是你自己”梅瑞迪斯此刻像一个恶魔，他握住劳伦斯的阴茎“你应该自己来，Father.”劳伦斯哭得更厉害了，他的眼睛红得像兔子，全身通红，止不住颤抖，只要梅瑞迪斯沿着他的脊椎一路抚摸下去，他的腰臀就会跟着他的手颤巍巍地翘起来。

“我会做、别喊我哪个……”劳伦斯哽咽着，羞耻地上下摆动，在梅瑞迪斯的手上操着自己，梅瑞迪斯轻轻套住他的阴茎，粗糙的指腹摩擦劳伦斯的马眼和褶皱。他含着劳伦斯肿起来的乳头，含糊不清地笑了一声。

“那我要喊你Daddy吗？”

劳伦斯哽住了，腰腿止不住的抖，后穴的软肉紧紧咬住梅瑞迪斯的手指，只能发出尖细的泣音，他高潮了，梅瑞迪斯低下头，却没有发现被弄脏的手。劳伦斯的第一次，仅靠后穴便攀上了干性高潮，而劳伦斯觉得自己要死了，他不住地眩晕，梅瑞迪斯的手指仿佛有生命般在他的身体里突突地跳，有什么黏糊糊的液体从他的身体深处涌出，却不是从他的前面。

梅瑞迪斯抽出手指，叼着衣摆掏出他的阴茎，龟头抵着劳伦斯合不上的穴口，透明的淫液一股股地溢出来，梅瑞迪斯小心地挤进仍然很窄的甬道，并伸出手不断抚摸劳伦斯的脸颊与额头，在他完全进去时，劳伦斯打了一个响亮的哭嗝。

束腰将劳伦斯的腹部压得紧紧的，让他产生了梅瑞迪斯的阴茎就在肚皮下边的错觉，他涨得难受，就用手摸他的腹部，想把进犯他体内的东西推出去。劳伦斯迷茫地抱着肚子，摸到下腹一块小小的凸起。

“我是个好男孩吗，Daddy？”梅瑞迪斯握住他的脚腕将他的下身托起，将劳伦斯折叠成了一个有些别扭又羞耻的姿势，让他刚好能看见自己的穴口如何吞吃梅瑞迪斯的阴茎。梅瑞迪斯咬破他的吊带袜，在他暴露出来的肌肤上面印下齿印和吻痕。“你可以摸自己。”他还说，阴茎无情地碾过劳伦斯脆弱敏感的粘膜，劳伦斯隔着手套被顶得快要握不住自己，他只是握着，却不知道如何动作，只会笨拙地上下撸动，另一只手揪住自己的乳头。

蕾丝材质的手套将他的乳尖磨破了皮，更加艳红，他又痛又痒，胡乱地扯住梅瑞迪斯的衣领，将自己的胸膛送到他的嘴边。

在被温暖的嘴包裹的一刻劳伦斯就高潮了，他的颈线一瞬间绷直，发出一连串呜咽与组不成句的单词，其中大多数都是破碎的哀求。劳伦斯的眼睫毛被眼泪糊到了一块，眉毛和胡子都耷拉下来，他由内而外得湿透了，也累极了。梅瑞迪斯扶住他垂下来的头，轻柔地用拇指撬开他的牙齿，他轻声地安慰他——再坚持一会。劳伦斯顺从地张开嘴，含住梅瑞迪斯的龟头，可他的阴茎进入到一半便顶到了劳伦斯的喉咙，劳伦斯挣扎起来，梅瑞迪斯用指腹抹掉劳伦斯眼角重新溢出的眼泪，他温柔地梳着劳伦斯的头发，阴茎不容置疑地探进劳伦斯的喉咙。劳伦斯完全含住了梅瑞迪斯，鼻子又因为哭得太多而发堵，他的喉咙不断收紧蠕动，试图将异物排出去。劳伦斯无法呼吸，嘴巴又酸又涩，在他以为自己快要休克时梅将精液射进了他的喉咙，有一些进入了他的胃袋，更多随着阴茎退出溢出来，劳伦斯不住地干呕，白色的精液从他的鼻腔与嘴里流出来，看起来不能再脏了。更糟的是他的阴茎正在可怜兮兮地往外淌着精液，劳伦斯将自己缩成一团，遮住自己的下身。

梅瑞迪斯将身心都累极了的他抱起来，让他缩在自己的肩上，“对不起”劳伦斯听到他说，他迷迷糊糊地，仿佛坐上了回家乡的航船，海浪让自己的声音也变得遥远，他听见自己说：“不，爱人（Meredith），保佑你永远不受火焰。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> \--
> 
> *1.《创世纪》19:24-26
> 
> *2.《马太福音》所以你们要完全、像你们的天父完全一样。5:48
> 
> *3.《十四行诗17》-莎士比亚
> 
> *4.《出埃及记》现在求你、只这一次、饶恕我的罪、求耶和华你们的　神、使我脱离这一次的死亡。10:17


End file.
